Obstructed Views
by MintyMintMints
Summary: DWMA. The day Death the kid comes back from "treatment," to regrow the little strand of hair cut off in his battle with Soul Eater and Black*Star... A solitary, smart girl struggles to go unnoticed by the whole school. Her name: Minty "Tyler" Elliots. Weapon of no one. Form: She doesn't even know herself. A/N: Sorry for the bad summary... But please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, there! This is my first story on this account! I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: Prologue._

_This is the story of a girl named Minty Elliots. A girl with no friends. A family who hates her. Seemingly a living ghost. She's not seen, nor heard, and she likes it that way. She's the brightest in class, even smarter than Maka Albarn, Ox Ford, or perhaps even Dr. Franken Stein. The teachers listen to her pleas of not putting her up on the score boards, not calling her name during roll call. She was happy being unnoticed by the other students, preferring to listen to Dubstep, read, or do homework._

_Minty has short, auburn hair, and deep blue eyes that give off a sort of dead, menacing, and sad impression. Minty usually wears a black sweater and black jeans, with black Converse All-Stars. She wears a black beanie. She's skinny and tall, and a natural beauty. Strangely, no boys notice this. Minty usually guesses that's because of her will to go unnoticed._

_This has been an introduction of Minty Elliots, a girl who is about to change, because of one simple mistake._

**A/N: Well, my first fanfiction in a while, even if it's only a prologue… I hope you all enjoyed the first "chapter"! I will expand on the plotline next chapter, and start the story more… Thanks for reading!**

**-MMM**

**P.S. I'm looking for a Beta if anyone wants to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey-o! Wow, I'm really excited! Already two reviews! I'd like to thank all of you who read my prologue, and special thanks to those who reviewed: IlloveSoulEvans, & SymmetryLocked. Thanks, you guys! *Gives both of them a cookie.* And also, I'd like to thank jakefan, who volunteered to be my beta. *Give him two cookies.* I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Chapter Two: Thus, Our story begins.**_

I slowly walk down the cobbled street. Cars honk their horns in annoyance as a couple jaywalks across the road. The young partners hastily made it to the other side of the street, and laughed it off once they were safely across the road. I'm making an informative guess that they thought that they couldn't have been hit by a car, since they were just too happy. Stupid people. Not giving a damn if they're in situations like that. They don't think someone could ever ruin them.

I turn my head away from them and the street, concentrating on not hearing anything. My black jacket's hood hangs low over my face, my hair adding a layer of protection to shield my eyes. I look down at the ground, counting my steps. I've walked to and from my apartment and the DWMA so many times that I know the exact number of steps it takes to get each direction: Three-hundred and sixty-seven, also adding the steps. Unless, of course, I widen my stride or shorten it. I maintain the exact same pace and stride length every day, as to not mess up the time in which I'll be at the destination.

I reach the bottom of the large and long staircase leading up to the school. The concrete glistens like quarts or marble. Someone obviously polished them this morning. It seems like it could be back-breaking work. I wonder, why _would_ someone polish them like that?

I push away that thought and begin trekking up the two-hundred eighty-eight steps, something telling me that today is not going to be a normal day.

In Stein's class today, we are continuing a lesson on dissecting rats. Stein is telling us that rats succumb to madness almost immediately, since their brains are so small, and because their will is weak. I would have been more interested, if not for the fact that this was a lesson we have been continuing from two days previous, always in the same spot. I wonder why Stein keeps interrupting himself with his own laughter…

I touch the small bracelet on my wrist, Stein's crazed laughter reminding me of my father immediately. The bracelet gives of a low hum, telling me that father is alive and well. Unfourtunately. A small spark pops from the bracelet.

I know, I know, father. Just-

Yes, father! Would you please stop listening to my thoughts in school?!

_Crck_. A small blue spark appears, telling me "no." I sigh quietly in my darkened corner. Of _course_ not. He wouldn't want his "little girl" going unsupervised, now would he?

_Crrrck_. Another spark, this time telling me "No, he wouldn't, since his little girl might run away from him AGAIN." Jerk.

A small shock goes through my body. It's enough to make my arm hair singe.

* * *

_**Flashback;**_

_**Five years before.**_

"_Papa… What's that?" asked Minty, age nine. A sweet and fortunate girl with a cruel family and everything she ever wanted. She was strapped to a chair by harsh leather straps. Her father loomed over her frail, yellow-dressed body. She looked at him with fearful and full blue eyes. Eyes like a blue hole in Bermuda. Or someplace that has blue holes._

_Her father, Angelo Vinci Elliots was a tall man with short, greasy black hair, and a swirled goatee that always reminded Minty of something not quite reasonable. Angelo was handsome and lean, with skeletal-like fingers perfect for inventing and surgery._

_Both of which, he was an expert at._

_Angelo ran a company named D'Angelo- meaning "The Angel" in Italian. Maybe it was to mask all the horrible accomplishments that he made. Such as micro-time bombs, hacking equipment, and his most recent: The True._

_The True was a bracelet made to hear people's thoughts. Designed to transmit actual thoughts, it was a hit lie- detector in the government. All they had to do was wear the bracelet, and the Government knew if the person in question was lying._

_So, of course, the bracelet was used against them._

_To manipulate their thoughts, bending them to Angelo Vinci Elliots' will. He had everyone cornered._

_Except for one._

_One, lone girl, who tried to run away so many times. And her name was Minty Elliots._

_So, here she was, trembling in fear as her father squirted some electric- blue liquid into a dull, black bracelet. The bracelet glowed to life, sparking some. Minty trembled in fear as her sadistic father pushed the bracelet onto her delicate wrist._

_At first, nothing happened. Then, Minty's body grew cold. She started to shiver. Uncontrollably. Shots of sparks came randomly from her pours. Every time one sparked, a cut would appear in her skin. She felt like she was on fire. Like her heart was going to burst. She couldn't breathe, couldn't scream! Her voice had been swept away in the pain. This was too much to bear for her small body. She felt herself losing consciousness. She was in so much pain that-_

_It suddenly stopped. The pain wasn't there anymore. She was free of the pain._

"_Papa….. why…" Minty stammered. The psychotic, rich business-owner just laughed. He didn't care. As long as his invention succeeded, he was fine._

_Minty caught one last glimpse of a demonic glint in his eye, before drifting into unconsciousness._

* * *

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry for the late upload… I had no computer access for four days straight, and I also was too lazy to type. -_-. Anyway, I'm probably turning this into a co-op with a REALLY awesome writer, Memory Rise (TheRealGinger). You all should check out her stories and stuff. Here's a link:**

_ u/4123551/Memory-Rise_

**Alright… Thanks again to the people who reviewed, and my Beta!**

**Grazi,**

**Ciao,**

**Etcetra.**

**-MintyMintMints.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter three! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Why An Announcement Was The Downfall To Being Invisible.**

I wake up with a start. Stein is still lecturing us, or more _laughing_ to us, about why madness gets to their brains. I shake my head. Just a bad memory. I'm no longer like that. I won't get hurt anymore.

Stein laughs hysterically and points at one of the students. They look frightened. Well, who wouldn't be? A laughing, crazed Stein was beckoning to them. The student, a boy by the name of Axel, nervously walks up to him.

"Your- HAHAHA- Weapon, too. BWAHAHAHA!" Stein guffaws. Axel nervously points to his partner, a pretty girl named Felicia. Unfortunately for Axel, she had been known to skip around boy Miesters, disposing of them in a flash. And today is that day when she decided to end their partnership.

Felicia looked up from filing her nails at Axel, disgust in her coffee brown eyes. "Ew. Why would I ever partner with _you_? You're disgusting. Loser."

Axel is very hurt by this. You can tell by looking at his face. And to make it worse for him, the whole class starts laughing. His face reddens. Stein laughs even harder. I sigh and slump in my seat, reading a physics book. Today definitely a normal day.

An announcement comes over head. I don't pay attention to it. Why should I? It's not going to be about me, after all.

The whole class stops laughing and starts to whisper. The announcement ends. My eyes flick up from my book. And I see the unsettling sight of Stein looking at me, glasses flashing. I slump lower in my seat. I hope no one notices me…

"Minty Elliots, Report to the Death Room immediately." The announcement is repeating itself. I freeze, eyes wide. Why were they calling me to the Death Room, in the middle of a class?! I had made a pact with them!

My fear turns to anger, which I haven't felt in a long time. They _know_ my circumstances, they _know_ what my father has done, and why I don't want to be seen. But they ignore it all! And you know what?! Screw secrecy! It can go die in a hole, for all I care!

I pick up my bag, not aware or caring of the stares coming my way. Why did I want to be invisible anyway? I pull my hood back, revealing my face that I've hidden for so long to everyone. I let my auburn hair spill out of my hood. As soon as it was off, I realize how hot I'd always been under there. It was a relief to get out from under that horrible thing. I stroll out into the hallway, to the Death Room, full of energy and raring to go.

And then a little tingling starts spreading up my left wrist. I look down as the tingling spreads, numbing every part of me. My eyes widen. The bracelet! I realize this all too late.

Tendrils of electricity shoot out of the bracelet, encircling me, then compress so they are stinging my skin, wrapping me in a deathly trap. I scream, the pain too intense. I felt myself slipping away. And as I lose consciousness, I realize father had been controlling me this whole time with the bracelet. My thoughts and actions belonged to him, not me. Even when I argued with him, that was a ploy to make me think that I _was_ myself.

Then, everything goes black.

* * *

_**You must be the change you wish to see in the world.**_

_**-Mahatma Gandhi**_

* * *

Death the kid strolled down the hall, followed by one, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. The tall Asian girl walked calmly beside her proper and pulled-together boyfriend. Her happy demure seemed to have spread since she and Death the kid had gotten together. Although her new dress was tight and very formal, she did like to make kid happy. He looked so beautiful with a genuine smile on his face.

They were heading back from a meeting in the in the Student Council, (Kid was, of course, Student Council president) when they saw a girl with beautiful auburn hair, a gorgeous face and a body any boy would do anything for. Her eyes had a confident fire in them, even though they were a deep, breathtaking blue. Tsubaki had only ever seen eyes such as this in pictures of blue holes in National Geographic.

But suddenly, her eyes died into deep sadness, and anger. They looked lifeless and dull; A gem that was not shining anymore.

A crackling sound rent the air, out of place and frightening. Suddenly, the girl started writhing, flashes of blue licking her body. It went on for a couple of minutes, before Tsubaki and Kid recovered from the surprise. Kid raced towards the girl, Tsubaki following.

Then the girl collapsed onto the ground, limbs sprawled at rather odd angles. Her head lolled to one side, her eyes in a dead, unblinking daze. Tsubaki cowered back in fear. Kid, however, rushed forward. He put two fingers on each side of her throat, checking for a pulse.

Kid felt feeble thumps beneath his fingers. The girl's skin was a creamy sort of white, and soft to the touch. Her lips were full, and formed a perfect, symmetrical shape. And her eyes… Her eyes looked not dead, but trapped. Trapped behind false thoughts.

Kid realized that her pulse was slowing down, growing ever fainter. He quickly performed CPR, trying to make her stay alive. Three compressions, one breath. Three compressions, one breath. Sure, this was his first real day here, and yet he already had a girlfriend and was saving someone's life. He must have a very important life, then.

Three compressions, one breath.

Three compressions, one breath.

Three compressions, one breath.

Three compressions, one breath.

Three compressions, one breath.

Three compressions, one breath…

Kid stopped there, desperately checking for a pulse. He didn't want to go over that number. But the girl's pulse was regaining the speed of a normal human being. If he stopped, she might die…

"I'm a failure!" he groaned as he left the girl. He didn't save her with symmetry… But he _had_ to! Symmetry is key! He clutched his head in agony. How could this be…?

The girl coughed and sat straight up, her eyes growing wide as she coughed and hacked away, not able to stop for breaths. Kid looked up, seeing the girl was alive. He smiled in relief. It did work. Of course it did. Symmetry never failed him once.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chapter done! I'm going to start putting in famous quotes by famous people, like the one up there in the middle, that go along with the chapter itself. I hope you all liked!**

**Well, that's all for now! Please Review!**

**Grazi,**

**Ciao,**

**Alvedoseine,**

**Etcetera.**

**-MintyMintMints.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter four: Truth's Melting Point.**_

My limbs ache.

But it is comfortable in this fluffy bed, and I don't want to open my eyes. It feels as if they are glued shut. I feel as light as a feather, but as heavy as an elephant. Sleep is laid on me like a dozen or so mattresses, me being on the bottom. I don't want to wake up, but I feel if I don't, I'll be like this forever.

I tighten my eyes before opening them, making sure they work. They do. I open them slowly, felling the lashes peel apart from one another, one by one. Slowly, I see pure whiteness in front of me. My eyes open all the way. I blink, squinting. The room I'm in focuses. I first see the white sheets on the bed I am lying on. Then I see curtains shielding something from view. The last thing is a medicinal cabinet, symmetrically organized. I blink again. I turn my head to the side, but a fierce pain blossoms in my head. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out.

Where am I? I feel my wrist for the bracelet, and find that it's not there. I blink twice. Then, I get up from the bed, sprinting to a mirror, feeling my face, looking at my eyes. Is this me? The fourteen-year-old self? Wow! I haven't seen myself since I was about seven! I'm glad I get to keep my knowledge with the bracelet being removed… And I'm glad that I don't have a seven-year-old's maturity. This is neat! Wow, I'm so… Pretty!

I make poses in the mirror, checking myself out. Slowly, I'm regaining my personality. I look at my clothes. A hospital gown? That needs to change. My head doesn't hurt anymore. Neither do my limbs. In fact, everything seems to go in slow motion. I'm jittery, like I've had a whole bag of chocolate-covered espresso beans. I smile and giggle, feeling myself shivering from being hyper. I giggle some more. My head tilts sideways. I grin a big, unnatural grin, feeling myself getting dizzy. Blood starts pouring from my eyes and ears. I laugh hysterically, licking it from my completely blood-red face with a long, serpent-like tongue. It tastes like… I ponder for a second. Jolly Rancher Gummies? No… It tastes like blood!

I laugh and realize I am a genius. I laugh and laugh… Oh, what a fun time this is!

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, sitting up from the dream, clutching my head in shivering hands, panting. The image of my face covered in blood appears in my mind. I clap my hands over my ears and scream, scream until tears come to my eyes, until my voice grows hoarse.

I feel someone put their hand on my back, and I whip around, grabbing their wrist, and twisting it. My breath comes out in shallow pants. I look, teary-eyed, to the person whose wrist I am about to break in half. And I see blood-red eyes peering back; unsettling red eyes that bore into mine. I let go quickly, and scoot away from him.

"What are you doing?!" he yells, crawling closer. I scoot back again, this time falling off the bed, onto my butt. I get over the pain and scoot farther away, backing into a wall. I cower in fear as the boy's figure towers over me. I put my hands up to protect myself, closing my eyes. Surely, he was an illusion! No one should notice me! At all!

I feel strong hands grip my shoulders. I try wrenching away from his grasp, but I'm not particularly strong. Dammit!

I then feel a warm buzzing on my wrist. That's right… The bracelet! I hold it up in front of my face, and put the blue surface on his neck. I don't feel anything except for the bracelet growing warmer. But the boy lets go and screams, blue sparks licking his slender but tall frame. I remove the bracelet's curved side from his neck, and slump against the wall, panting. I look down at the boy. I notice he is wearing a letterman jacket with a weird-looking soul on the back. It looks custom-made from the school. Albino hair peaks out from a tan headband. I nudge him with my foot so he is lying on his back. I look at his face. It is tan and set, a prominent jawline on his full face. His mouth is open slightly, revealing sharp white teeth. I recognize him as Soul "Eater" Evans… Scythe, class Crescent Moon, same as me. Average score on tests is around the 50's, Super-Written Exam only twenty-eight points, Maka Albarn's weapon…

What would Maka Albarn's weapon be doing next to me in the hospital wing?

I feel a faint humming in my wrist. I look down at the bracelet. It seems to be… melting?!

Blue goop drips from my wrist, onto the ground. I watch in horror as it comes of completely, landing in a blob on the floor. It contracts. It grows smaller and smaller, forming what looks about the size of a pupil. It starts humming, and shoots into the boy's left arm. I gasp in shock and scream as loud as I can, panicking. I grab the boy's shoulders and try to wake him up.

"Wake up!" I shout. I slap him in the face repetitively to no avail. Crap! "WAKE U-!"

A hand grips my throat, cutting the air off from my lungs. I splutter and cough, feeling myself losing consciousness.

* * *

Soul woke up with a cute girl lying unconscious next to him. He blinked his eyes, not sure what was going on. The girl was in a hospital gown, her long auburn hair cascading down around her face, framing it perfectly. Her skin let off a faint glow, and there were freckles splashed across her pixie-like nose. His eyes traveled downward automatically, beholding large boobs and a tall, slender, and curvy figure. Blood trickled down from his nose when he noticed how short the hospital gown was on her. He sat up, then stood, picking her off the ground. She was surprisingly light, considering the size of her chest and that she was fully developed…

Soul hesitated, then placed her on an empty hospital bed. She made a cute noise when she was set down. He smiled, went back to his bed, and laid down to rest. He sensed that nothing was wrong.

**A/N: Sorry for the prolonged update! I had a week-long camp in which I couldn't get enough time to use my computer, and there was no wifi… I finished this at 2:08 A.M if that makes you feel any better… Hooray for late night/early morning updating! Thank you to all who have been reviewing, following, and favoriting! Question of the chapter: Soul or Kid? Also, Memory Rise will be collaborating with me, soon! Meanwhile, check out some of her stories. Hope you enjoyed!**

**That's all for now. Review, please!**

**Grazi,**

**Ciao,**

**Alvedoseine,**

**Etcetera.**

**-MintyMintMints.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's Chapter Five! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter Five: Kicked.**_

I get released from the hospital wing this morning.

The nurse, a woman named "Medusa", gives me some fresh clothes. They are a form of the uniform, which you get to choose from. Mine is a tight-fitting, button-down shirt, a navy blue tie, and a short black skirt with black knee-highs and my black high-tops. I pull my hair up into loose pigtails with little black ribbons that were sometimes issued to girls. Sadly, Nurse Medusa will not give me my sweater, so I feel oddly exposed.

I walk out into the hallway, aware of every single stare, point, and whisper issued from the surrounding students. I walk to my first period, bag in hand (Medusa gave me my bag back in the nurses' office), feeling as though I am naked for all to see. All too soon, I reach the large doors that lead into the class. I hesitate, and push it open, and peek inside. Stein is busy teaching the class something about a frog's soul, still laughing at times, randomly.

I quietly slip inside, and close the door without a sound, and turn to go to my-

"Why, Miss Elliots. Thank you for joining us. Would you care to introduce yourself to the class, since you've never done so before?" questions a giggling Stein. The look in his eyes is dead serious, however, so I don't take it as an option to _not _introduce myself. I nod slightly, and take careful steps to the front of my class. I Look down and open my mouth to say my name… And then I realize I haven't spoken in a long time. I clear my throat, and say, in a surprisingly sweet and smooth voice:

"I'm Minty Elliots. I am a female. I have been going to The Death Weapon/Meister Academy for two years, and currently at the top of my class. I am the daughter of the head of D'Angelo Incorporations, and fourteen and a half years old. I am a weapon. If all of you peers would call me Tyler, that would be much appreciated. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

The room is silent. I take that as my cue to go to my seat. I slowly walk up the stairs to my corner, and sit down, head lowered, I feel more heat rise in my cheeks. Why did I say all of that? Especially that my father is head of D'Angelo Inc.? I could have just said my name, age, and that I am a weapon! I brace myself for a shock from my bracelet… But it doesn't come. And then, I remember.

I feel my eyes grow wide. The true had melted and gone inside the boy, Soul "Eater" Evans! Dammit! I scan the room for his Albino hair, and spot him, leaning back in his chair. Maka Albarn sits next to him, paying rapt attention to the laughing Stein. Shit. I can't get to him now, because Stein will see. After class, then. Yes.

After what seemed like hours upon hours, I hurriedly pack up my stuff in my back, and rush to talk to Soul Evans. Or, at least, I try to. A gaggle of guys comes up and surrounds me. I try to push through, but they keep me inside a tight barricade.

"Tyler-chan, do you wanna hang out?"

"Tyler, baby, go to the movies with me!"

"C-can I get your number? I just think you're really awesome…"

"Tyler, don't listen to them! They're just gonna break your heart! Go out with a trustworthy guy like me!"

"Trustworthy?! More like horny!"

"Says you, who's got a nosebleed!"

The boys start arguing, fists come flying. I duck, scared, covering my hands over my ears like a child. Feet kick me by accident. Bodies seem to rain down on me. I close my eyes, waiting for it to be over with. I feel a hand grab me and pull me out of the fight. I look up, surprised, and see a boy I haven't really seen before. He pulls me out of the class, and motions for Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a truthful and kind girl.

The three of us hurry out to the terrace, unnoticed by most. We stop, me doubled over and panting heavily. I look up at Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and the boy who had gotten me away in the first place. I straighten up, having regained my breath.

"Thank you both for saving me back there… I thought I was done for," I say. Tsubaki smiles.

"I didn't do anything, actually. It was all Kid-kun!" she chirps. I look at the boy, who looks back in a formal and uptight way. An awkward silence passes between the three of us, Tsubaki's smile wavering. "Eheh…"

After another awkward silence, Tsubaki says something again.

"W-well, Tyler-chan, this is Death the kid. Kid-kun, this is Tyler-chan!"

Death the kid forces a smile and extends his hand. I gingerly take it, and smile slightly. We shake hands, then quickly let go. I notice that his eye keeps twitching. I look at him, questioningly.

"Um… Is there something wrong?" I ask. His twitch gets worse.

"Your socks…" he says, twitching even more. I look at him.

"What about the-!" I start to ask, but he goes onto the ground, and pulls my left sock up more. He looks at them, farther back, takes a ruler, and measures the height and circumference of each. He looks up at the tops from the ground. Heat rushes to my cheeks. I back away and kick at Death the kid, flattening my skirt to my legs.

"Ew! Don't look there, perv!" I yell, kicking him. He goes flying onto the cobblestones. Tsubaki's jaw drops open, slowly. I look at Death the kid, shocked at what I just did. I run over to him, to see if he's okay.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just was surprised, that's all!" I shout. I kneel down by Death the kid's side. He looks to be unconscious. I look down on his face, and realize that he's rather… cute. I blush even more. Then, I feel someone push me out of the way.

"What's your problem?!" asks Tsubaki's voice with a hint of anger. I turn and see her picking Death the kid up, like he was a little kid getting a piggyback ride. She swiftly turns and walks away.

* * *

I sink down on my knees, then lie down on my back. What have I done?

I had it all  
But, not what I wanted  
'cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown

-_Careful_, by Paramore.

* * *

Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.

-Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry for the late update! I got writer's block at the end of the chapter, so that's a partial reason… Look at me, making excuses. Well, Asa Nakamura will also be joining in the fun of writing this! Thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing! Double quote since I didn't post one for last chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**That's all for now. Review, please!**

**Ciao,**

**Grazi,**

**Alvedoseine,**

**Etcetera.**

**-MintyMintMints.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo! I'm MintyMintMints, as you all know, Mint for short! I'm here with my awesome writer buddy/co-writer, The Real Ginger! *Claps.***

**Ginger: *Bows.* Oh, why thank you!**

**Mint: So, Ginger, could you tell us a little bit about your character?**

**Ginger: But of course. Krissa is your classic stalker bitch. You know, follows people around, keeps tabs on them in her notebook. That sort of thing. Plus, she has a secret crush~**

**Mint: Ooohh! Do I sense some jealousy? Hmmmm? Oh, wait. You guys'll find out what we're talking about soon enough. This is Ginger's first chapter with us! Let's clap it up for her! And all of you faithful reviewers! SymmetryLocked, IlloveSoulEvans, theanimegal, Sayuri Yuushin, InvisibleGoldStar, Ssenota, Gazingatmoons, (sigh) Asa Nakamura, Memory Rise (Ginger), and katie, you all get homemade cookies! *gives all of you cookies.* You guys are the best!**

**Ginger: Yeah! Even though I don't have any reviewers on this story yet… YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME EVENTUALLY THOUGH! HUEHUEHUE**

**Mint: ….. Well, then. I guess we should get on with the sto-!**

**Ginger: READ, MY SOON TO BE FAITHFUL SUBJECTS!**

**DISCLAIMER (Since we haven't done one yet.)**

**Mint and Ginger: We do not own Soul Eater.**

_**Chapter 6: Stalker, much?**_

I walk into the spacious classroom and cock my head sideways. Why is someone in my spot?

A girl with straight, shiny brown hair has her legs kicked up on the desk in front of the seat in the second-to-bottom row, third to the right of the leftmost aisle. AKA, my seat.

I think about confronting her, but then decide against it. I walk past my glorious seat with a perfect view of both our teacher and every single person I've claimed my interest on.

Instead I choose the second best seat in the house, the one in the very top right corner. Though I don't get a clear view of the board, I can see my most interesting subject: the girl with the black hoodie.

Before I get into all of that I think I should explain myself. My name is Krissa Lynn Park. I'm fourteen, 5'4. Blonde, curly hair with straight side bangs and big green eyes. I'm considered... The stalker of the class. And I have no shame in it.

Every week I pick new people to study. I watch them in class, at lunch, follow them down hallways and even, on certain occasions, follow them home. I don't know why, but people interest me. Especially ones that have abnormal personalities.

I'll get into that more later.

But... this one girl has captured my interest for as long as I can remember. She always wears this hood to cover her face. She never raises her hand, never speaks, never gets noticed by anyone.

That is, anyone except me.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about her lately. Who is she? Why is she here? How come she never does anything to stand out? More importantly, how come I seem like the only one that actually knows she exists?

It's seriously driving me insane.

I mean, she could be some sort of British spy sent here to track down a fatal disease called Meatbalsynthia that causes your face to puff up like a meatball and save the WORLD.

Anything's possible.

So I'm sitting in class, pondering the possibilities when I suddenly get the urge to go to the bathroom.

After doing my business- which is none of yours- I start to head back to the classroom. But then on my way there I hear a blood curdling scream.

I sprint down the hallway and towards the sound. I stop dead in my tracks when I find the source.

It's HER.

I whip myself around and back behind the wall. Crud, what do I do?!

I take a deep breath. She's screaming her head off, of course I'm gonna help her!

But when I round the corner again, I see something that makes my stomach turn.

Death the Kid and that tall Asian chick he's always hanging around have already rushed to her aid.

Why would this be a bad thing? Well, only because I have THE biggest crush on him.

I hold my breath and peek out from behind the wall. I watch as he performs CPR on the girl. He pushes down on her chest three times, then presses his mouth to hers to get the air flowing again. I feel my cheeks flush. I know it's a life or death situation, but I would give anything to be in her place.

I shake my head. I'm such an idiot...

Wait a minute... what if she just... Died?

My eyes widen. Crap! Oh no oh no oh no... This is NOT good...

I sprint out from behind the wall just as she starts hacking and sputtering to life. Kid has her head in his hands and is muttering something I can't hear, and the tall girl wears a relieved expression.

However the girl with the hoodie is still on the ground. She has beautiful auburn hair and soft pale skin, but her eyes are closed so I can't see them. She's... Really pretty, actually.

"Oh my Death, is she okay?" I say as I think all of this. Kid sits up, dusts himself off, and nods.

"Yeah, she should be alright." He says before standing, picking her up bridal style, and carrying her off to the nurse's office, with the tall Asian girl close behind.

I sigh and stare after them. Then I realize something: I know what she looks like now.

I laugh really loudly and turn around. Somebody just almost died and that's what I'm worried about? I might just be the most dedicated stalker ever.

* * *

Bryan Ellwood. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Tan skin, no freckles. 5'11. Today he wears a white and blue hoodie with loose jeans and blue DCs. He likes pickles and video games. Sometimes in class you can catch him playing games in his DS. Other times he takes a pickle out of his pocket and eats it.

He walks down the sidewalk by himself and checks his phone. (iPhone 4S, white, blue, red and white New York Giants case)

I poke my head out a little farther from the bush. I can see the pickle-shaped lump in his pocket. I know he wants it.

He glances down at the lump, but then looks back to his phone. He sticks his hand in his empty pocket and leans against a pole as he waits for the light to change so he can cross the street. Crud, how am I gonna get across without him noticing me?

Aha! I have an idea!

I back out of the bush with my bag like I had gone into the bush in search of it. I comb my fingers through my hair to get all the leaves out and dust myself off before striding over to the edge of the curb.

I don't say anything to Bryan, and pretend I don't notice him. But out of the corner of my eye I see him turn my way.

"Krissa, right?"

I blink and turn to him. "Umm... Yeah. Do I know you?" I say cluelessly. He nods and takes a step towards me.

"Yeah, my name's Bryan. You're in my class at DWMA, right?" He asks. I nod and smile.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot... Sorry!" I lie. I know him very well.

He smiles at me. "Nah you're good." He says cooly. Wait a minute.

"You uh, wanna hang later?"

BARF.

"Huh? Oh, umm, I can't. I need to take care of my little sister tonight. Maybe some other time?" Crap, is he FLIRTING with me?! Eww, blegh!

He pouts in an adorable way. "Aww. That stinks. Here," he hands me a slip of paper as the light turns to walk.

"Text me later, maybe we can plan something tomorrow?" He says, walking across the street. I giggle and take the piece of paper.

"Will do!" I say. When he turns around I frown. Gross.

I turn around and open my notebook.

"Womanizer, likes to flirt. Will NOT be tailing him again." I mutter as I scribble the notes down on the blue lines. I snap it shut and shove it back in my bag. I glance down at the slip of paper with his number in my hands.

I laugh loudly. "Nope," I crumble it up and drop it on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed! This chapter was written by Ginger, or Memory Rise! Check her stuff out. New chapter coming out soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

**That's all for now. Review, please!**

**Ciao,**

**Grazi,**

**Alvedosein,**

**Etcetera.**

**-MintyMintMints and TRG.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mint: Hey-o! Okay, I am SO sorry for the long wait! I have suffered a SUVERE case of the dreaded… WRITER'S BLOCK! ****ヽ****(****ｏ****皿****′****ｏ****)****ﾉ ****So, with that explanation, I give you Obstructed Views, Chapter 7! Written by my trusty writer buddy, The Real Ginger (Memory Rise)! Check her stuff out! :3 Anyways, enjoy! ´ **** ` )****ﾉ**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**WE DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! IT WOULD BE COOL IF WE DID, BUT UNFORTUNATELY TEENAGE GIRLS LIKE US CANNOT OWN AN ANIME! WE ONLY OWN OUR CHARACTERS AND PLOT! WHY IS THE DISCLAIMER SO SHOUTY?!**

_**Chapter 7: Why I Now Am In Social Exile.**_

Soul "Eater" Evans. White hair, red eyes. Tan skin, no freckles. Height: unknown. Will have to peek into Nurse Medusa's records.

I sit two seats back and three seats over from him. As of now, he is the only male in Class Crescent Moon that I haven't studied yet. Well, besides Black Star, but I really do NOT want to stalk him.

On a scale of one to ten based on attractiveness, I give him a 9. He's really good looking, and I like his personality, but if I gave him a ten that would be like cheating on Kid.

I take my mind off of my crush and focus on Soul. His partner is Maka Albarn. I tailed her a while back, but my notes on her got flushed down the toilet by some bullies two weeks ago.

Apparently Soul and Maka live together, along with some sexy catwitch thing. Maka's dad is Shinigami-sama's right hand man, being the only death scythe that's actually a scythe.

Speaking of, Soul is actually a scythe himself. A red and black zig-zag pattern on his blade and a red eye at the base with a silver shaft.

He's pretty cool. As said by himself, of course. One of the most popular guys in class. He-

"Krissa-san!"

I blink. I turn to the front of the classroom, where Stein - and every other kid in the room - is staring at me. Including Soul, who I was just staring at. So basically I just humiliated myself. Again.

"Can you stop making googley eyes at your classmates and pay attention for once?" He says. The class giggles. I blush.

"S-sorry... I was just-"

"What, you were just thinking of things to write about Soul in your stalker diary?" A kid from across the class calls. My cheeks turn even more red.

"Well..."

"Hey, Soul! I think you have a new secret admirer!"

This time Soul starts to look a bit uncomfortable. "Not cool..." He mutters.

"It's not like that!" I insist. The girl next to me snatches my notebook and starts to read from it.

"Soul 'Eater' Evans. White hair, red eyes. On a scale of one to ten based on attractiveness, I give him a 9!" She reads. The class bursts out laughing. Soul stares at me, his cheeks flushed. I reach for my notebook, but the girl has her hand out stretched to keep me away.

"Apparently he and Maka Albarn are partners. I tailed her a while back but-"

Maka shoots up. "You STALKED me?!" She exclaims. I feel tears welling up in my eyes and my lips start to tremble.

"I... I'm sorry!" I say. I sprint out of the class and towards the girls bathroom. When I get there I speed into the farthest stall and collapse to the ground, my chest heaving with sobs. Tears run down my face endlessly, and every single part of me is shaking.

That was probably the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me, EVER. How could somebody do something like that? I mean... she just read from my notebook, without even a second... thought...

Shit, my notebook!

They still have it, if they read through that then they can see everything about everybody! And everything I've written about Kid, too!

I barrel out of the stall and down the hallway towards Class Crescent Moon. When I open the door, Stein has left the classroom and everybody is crowded over something... Probably the notebook.

I examine the rest of the classroom and see two or three people sitting by themselves, including Soul. He's mumbling something to himself, but I can't hear it over everything else going on.

"Oh, and check this one out! 'Janet may seem like a nice person, but sometimes she can be really messed up. Apparently her dad left her when she was little, leaving her a single teddy bear. This fueled her obsession with stuffed animals. She has 47 bears, 22 rabbits and 14 others!'"

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Janet calls.

"Oh my Death, look at this!" A guys voice says.

"Death the Kid..."

"NOOOOOO!" I scream. Everybody looks over to me and laughs even more. Soul just kinda stares. I ignore him and speed towards the crowd of people, blindly throwing myself into the swarm. But somebody grabs me and holds my hands behind my back, restraining me from doing anything else.

"Omideath, he's so handsome!"

"Those stripes... And his golden eyes, it's crazy!"

"He's so perfect every time he even glances my way I think I'm going to faint!"

I feel the tears coming out again.

"Stop! Please!" I shout. My classmates laugh and continue reading about Kid.

Then my anger boils over and I can't help myself.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" I scream, kicking and thrashing around to try and get free. I kick the boy holding me back straight in the gut, causing him to stagger backward while clutching his stomach. I throw myself and Angela, the girl reading the notebook, and clench my hand into a fist.

In a fit of rage my fist collides with her face, knocking her backward in her chair. I snatch my notebook and jump up on the desk as blood starts to flow out of her right nostril.

"You all SUCK!" I shout before running out of the classroom. I speed through the hallways until I arrive at the front door. I push it open and start to run down the stairs, but on the sixth to last step I trip over my own feet and tumble down the sidewalk. I slowly stand up, my legs and arms scraped up from the fall. I start to head towards home but only make it towards a patch of grass in the front yard of the girls' dorms. I stumble across it and collapse belly down, my arms and legs sprawled out on the ground.

**~3Bonus Chapter3~**

"What are you doing?" A voice says. I moan, my voice muffled by the grass.

"I asked you a question."

"Piss off."

"I don't want to."

I hold up my middle finger. Whoever the person is they slap it down.

"Don't give me that. I'm trying to be nice." The person says. It's a girl, with a really smooth, pretty voice. She sounds like she'd be a great singer.

"Look, whoever you are I'm not in the mood. Why are you even talking to me? I thought everybody hated me." I complain.

"I don't even know you. Why would I hate someone I don't know?"

I fall silent. That's actually a good point.

I push myself off the ground and turn away from the person so she can't see my face.

"Leave me alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a very good reason."

God this chick is annoying.

I take a deep breath. "You wanna know why? I'll tell you then!" I say, turning around. It's Tyler, but I don't care right now.

"I'm a stalker, okay?! I follow people around and write about them in my notebook. Today some chick took my notebook and read it out loud to the class! Now everybody thinks I'm a crazy stalker bitch, especially Soul Evans!" I say, my voice gradually getting louder and louder. She puts her finger to her chin.

"Oh... yeah, I know him..." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Who doesn't? And now people are shipping us together like an anime couple..." I say. She laughs.

"Interesting comparison. Have you talked to Soul about it?" She asks. I blink. "Uh... well no..." I trail off.

"Then go ahead. I'm sure he's cool with it." She says with a small smile before walking away. I watch after her.

"Huh... I hadn't thought of that..." I mutter, watching after her.

Wait... She's in our class, isn't she? I wonder why she didn't see what happened today...

I shrug it off and turn around. I don't have time to think about that stuff. Right now, I have a shark-toothed albino to find!

* * *

**Ginger: Aaaaand done. Yeee.**

**Minty: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will update as soon as possible, and I will try for every week!**

**Ginger: Me, too!**

**Both: Well, that's all for now! Please review!**

**Grazi,**

**Ciao,**

**Alvedoseine,**

**Etcetera.**

**-MintyMinMints and TRG**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minty: Yo! Welcome back! We don't have that much to say, so… On vith ze chapter!**

_**Chapter Eight: It's Totally Cool.**_

I sigh and slump against the wall. I know I said I was going to talk to Soul, but I just can't do it. What am I suppose to say? "Sorry about stalking you, I just wanted to know everything about your life. Oh and don't check beneath your floorboards." Yeah. Great.

Soul is jut around the corner, sound asleep as he waits for Maka to finish her "special lessons" with Stein. She has a serious problem with wanting to get stronger. It's kind of terrifying in a way.

Right now I'm sitting just around the corner with my head between my knees and my lip between my teeth. What am I going to do? He's sleeping, maybe I should ask later...

But, then again he's almost always with that Maka girl and I'll probably never get a chance to talk to him alone again. Or at least until Maka's next lesson.

I exhale through my nose and stand up. I can do this! I just need to apologize, and then I can leave. That's all. I can even do a cute little bow and say, "I am really very sorry, senpai!" And make a cute little squeaky noise while my cheeks turn red. Then Soul will think I'm adorable and won't be able to NOT forgive me. Just like in all those sappy shojo...

I walk out and stand straight in front of him, my fists clenched at my sides and my eyes closed with determination. But when I open them I see Soul, lying on the bench with his head back and his mouth hanging open. One arm rests across his chest, which floats up and down with every silent snore, while the other dangles over the side, his finger tips lightly brushing the ground. His right leg is propped up on the armrest and the left is on the floor, but his knee swings to the side limply. He looks so... cute.

I shake my head and pound my forehead with the heel of my hand.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" I whisper-scream, my eyes squeezed shut. I can't say things like that! Comments as such should be reserved for my darling Kid and no one else!

Suddenly Soul's breathing catches and he yawns and stretches out. I freeze in mid-pound and watch with terror in my eyes and he rubs his own and opens them. When his crimson eyes fall on me I feel my blood run cold.

"Uh-uh-I w-wasn't watching you s-sleep or anyth-thing!" I stutter. He just stares at me. I remember my plan and quickly bend over at the waist. My hair forms a sort of curtain between us, so he can't see that my face is the same shade as his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry for... erm, st-stalking you! I promise I'm not some psycho weirdo chick, I... I just l-like studying people." I sigh. "S-senpai..." I add quietly.

The silence seems to drag out forever. I try to get a peek at him through my hair curtain, but my hair is too thick and I can't see a thing. Then, suddenly, he bursts out laughing. His deep voice radiates through the empty hallway and I feel my cheeks burning even hotter, if that's possible.

"You're so strange! Dude, I don't care about that kind of stuff. All you said was what I looked like and stuff about Maka. I'm pretty much an open book, so I'm sure it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Eh?"

"Can you stand up straight so I can see your face?" He asks. I swallow deeply and straighten out, but very, very slowly. He gives a (shark) toothy grin and wipes the drool off his face.

"It's totally cool." He says. I blink. "C-cool? Are you sure?" I ask. He nods and slips his hands in his pockets. "Totally." He confirms. I let out a small breath. "Thanks so much, I thought you hated me..." I say, relieved. He shakes his head. "Nah."

We don't say anything for a bit, and my cheeks return to their normal pigment.

"So..." Soul starts after a few seconds, a smirk spreading across his jaw. "A nine, eh?" I suck in a sharp breath as my cheeks flush yet again.

"Umm... I, uh... I should be going now!" I say quickly, turning around and heading for the door.

God, I wish Kid would talk to me like that. Maybe if he heard what I'd written about him...

No. That's not a risk I'm willing to take. But maybe...

No. No more crazy talk. I need to go home and take a nice, long bath. Yeah... That sounds nice. A bath.

* * *

**Ginger: Alright! Minty, you're being really lazy, ya know…**

**Minty: Shh, don't tell them that…**

**Ginger: Alright, my lovely lovely salads! That's the-!**

**Minty: What did you just call our readers?**

**Ginger: Lovely lovely salads! You got a problem with that?!**

**Minty: It's just… weird. I personally think we should call them something else.**

**Ginger: What, then?**

**Minty: Definitely NOT lovely, lovely salads.**

**Ginger: *Pouts.* I like that name…**

**Minty: *Glares.* No.**

**Ginger: …**

**Minty: How about we have a competition to see who can come up with the best reader name! We'll suggest our own ideas, and you all vote for which one you like the best, or suggest one of your own!**

**Ginger: I guess that's okay.**

**Minty: Alright! Let the games begin!**

**_Ginger's suggestion- Lovely, Lovely Salads_**

**_Minty's suggestion- Hard Core Candies_**

**Minty And Ginger: Well, that's all for now! Please review!**

**Grazi,**

**Ciao,**

**Alvedosein,**

**Etcetera.**

**-MintyMintMints and TRG**


End file.
